


La Malédiction des Pyramides.

by BlueFloyd



Series: L'Histoire ne repasse pas les plats [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Bure, Cigeo, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Théories du complot, conspirationnisme, histoire contemporaine, radioactivité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Un fact-checking de la malédiction des Pyramides





	La Malédiction des Pyramides.

**Author's Note:**

> Publié originellement le 2017-09-14. Supprimé par la Modération car originellement pas considéré comme un fanwork. Remis en ligne après avoir fait appel de la décision et qu'els aient tranché en ma faveur :)

De nombreuses théories farfelues ont circulé sur la fonction véritable des pyramides. Observatoire scientifique, dépôt de carburant pour les extraterrestres, bunker de protection contre les catastrophes naturelles prédites par les savants de l'époque... Il semble parfois plus pertinent de se demander quelle fonction ne leur a pas été attribuée que l'inverse.

La théorie proposée par les historiens sérieux n'a pas varié depuis les premières explorations de ces monuments : les pyramides sont des mausolées pour des personnes importantes du régime, essentiellement les membres des familles régnantes de l'époque. Les indices retrouvés sont concordants :

On retrouve dans l'ensemble des pyramides le symbole de la dynastie régnante, la fameuse hélice à trois pales. L'ensemble des corps retrouvé portait l'uniforme de la royauté, un vêtement bleu d'une seule pièce. On suppose que la teinture bleue, complexe à obtenir, était un symbole de prestige. En plus du vêtement royal, tous les corps étaient enveloppés dans un linceul précieux, fabriqué dans un dérivé de pétrole : le pétrole était une ressource fossile limité, donc précieuse : son utilisation pour en faire des linceuls montre bien la fonction prestigieuse des personnes ainsi enterrées.

Quelques mots supplémentaires sur ces linceuls : ils étaient composés d'une couche épaisse de pétrole processé, généralement blanc (la couleur du deuil dans les société antiques). Il couvrait intégralement le corps, le protégeant des atteintes du temps. Devant le visage, le pétrole processé était transparent, permettant au défunt de voir le déroulement de son voyage dans l'au-delà. Enfin, il comportait, agrafé sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur, ou porté à la taille (proximité avec les organes sexuels), un appareil réagissant à la radioactivité.

Et l'on touche là à l'élément le plus probant pour démontrer que les pyramides sont bien les mausolées de personnes de la lignée royale : Les structures contenaient toutes de nombreux tonneaux portant le symbole de la dynastie et contenant des matériaux radioactifs artificiels. Les matériaux radioactifs artificiels sont très complexes à obtenir, nécessitant une infrastructure lourde. Le type de matériaux retrouvé dans les pyramides était faiblement énergétique, inutilisable pour alimenter des vaisseaux spatiaux comme le prétendent les théories les plus farfelues, et donc uniquement un symbole de prestige. Les pyramides, par l'accumulation de ces matière radioactives hors de prix, fonctionnent comme des témoignages de la puissance des personnes enterrées parmi toutes les richesses que leur règne pouvait se permettre de produire à des fins purement ornementales. La durée de vie se comptant en millénaires des matières radioactives est aussi un témoignage de la volonté d'éternité des souverains de l'époque

 

On comprend que des bâtiments comme les pyramides, gigantesques complexes souterrains, signalés en surface par des monuments imposants reprenant le symbole de la dynastie et des effigies menaçantes avertissant les pilleurs de la malédiction à laquelle ils s'exposent, puisse stimuler les imaginations et susciter les fantasmes de tous genre. La mort mystérieuse des premiers découvreurs modernes des pyramides, insuffisamment équipés avant que l'on ne prenne conscience de la nature radioactive du trésors des rois antiques, n'a fait que renforcer les légendes autours des pyramides et des civilisations antiques. Si les pyramides et les civilisations européennes antiques n'ont pas encore livré tous leurs secrets, il est cependant très clair que la fonction des pyramides était celle d'un mausolée royal.


End file.
